


Better than those worlds

by hinahika



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nino is a fanfic writer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinahika/pseuds/hinahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, writing fanfictions has never been easy for Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Ohno pulled his head enough to kiss him on the lips "And you feeling insecured is my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you every morning, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry I didn't show you how much I love you enough". Ohno hugged Nino tightly again. His body trembled as if he afraid Nino would vanished anytime around. "But I love you, Nino, I really do love you. That's the only thing I'm very sure about"._

。

Nino stops typing.  He throws himself on the couch and sighs.  He then closes his eyes and puts his hand on them, trying to slow down his own fast-beating heart while hiding his blush. He then feels his cheek getting warmer from blushing so hard. 

Seriously, writing fanfictions has never been easy for Nino when he always blush as he types them, as the result of imaging him and Ohno being lovey-dovey on 'those worlds' since he's writing his fantasy and imaginations there.

It has been 5 months since he started reading fanfictions and 2 months since he started writing one. It all started when he found a post in an entertainment news' page about polling of pairing. Curious, he opened it and found a pairing of him and Ohno placed at no. 1.  And after he got enough time to read all the article in the page, he found some comments about them like 'they're so cute together', 'they completed each other' or some other complimenting comments. And of course they made him happy since he do like Ohno, in romantic way, of course. 

But then, there's a comment that caught his attention, 'their more-than-friends-attitude is so cute that I can't stop squealing over it and read their fanfictions, especially the fluff one XD'. 

 _Fanfictions?_ he thought _Now that I think about it I never read them even once._

And so, he searched and found a fanfiction page and searched for ones where he and Ohno is one of the pairings. It surprised him how many the search results were. He tried reading a fluff one and was satisfied by it. And so, he read another one and another one until he couldn't stop himself from reading them. And after reading almost all of them in 3 months (since he's that busy), he tried to write one and was satisfied by the result and by the responds of other people.

Truth to be told, he envies the _Nino_ s in the fanfictions. By how happy _he_  would be, by how _Ohno_  treated _him_ , by how lovey dovey  _they_ are. 

But of course Nino doesn't want to stop writing them. Because the _him_ s in _those worlds_  are living a happy lifes with their own _Ohno_ s. And the real him, well, it's not like he isn't happy with Ohno, but here, they're just best friends who are a little too close to each other that they look like a couple, but in fact they're not.  And with that in mind, he wants to make the _Nino_ s in _those worlds_ happy, at least happier than himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe he found something more important than a level boss" Ohno giggles.

"What are you writing?"

The voice startles him. He immediately closes his phone in panic before turning around and finding Ohno staring at him curiously from beside him. 

"geez.. Oh-chan, stop doing that, seriously.." 

"Huh? Doing what?"

"Suddenly coming in and appear beside from nowhere"

Ohno tilts his head, "What are you talking about? We've been here for some minutes now"

 _Wait, 'we'?_   he turns his head, shocked, only to finds his bandmates staring at him with questioning look.

"You didn't notice our presence?" Sho raises his eyebrow, confused

He just shakes his head

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't listen to our talk at all?" Jun gives him a suspicious glare

"Um.. sorry, but I didn't"

Jun throws him an are-you-serious-?! glare and sighs.

"Wow, that's rare of you, Nino" even Aiba gives him a questioning look. 

"Well, it's also your fault for not even greet me when you entered the room".

"Huh?! So it's our fault now?! How do we know you weren't listening when you always listen even if you're battling the level boss?!"

 _Oh, well.. He's right about that_ Nino pouts, has nothing to defense himself.  He sits closer to Ohno and lays his head to Ohno's right shoulder.

"Well, maybe he found something more important than a level boss" Ohno giggles and tilts his head to the left, trying to make both of them comfortable. 

"Okay, okay, it's my fault, sorry. So, what were you talking about?"

"Our room tonight", Jun says, "there's a problem in one of our rooms, so there'll be 2 members who will share a room. And it will be you and Riidaa"

"Oh.. Okaー wait, WHAT?!" Nino sits straight up so suddenly that he bumps into Ohno's head 

"That's why I said, there is a proー"

"I mean why must it be me and Riidaa?"

Jun shrugs, "Because there's only one card per room. I can't be with someone because the meeting usually finished at 3 and I'm sure everyone will be sleeping by then. As for Aiba and Sho-kun.." Jun points at them, "I will NEVER put two lovebirds in a room since I'm sure they won't sleep if they're in one room even if tomorrow is the first day of the tour"

"OY!" Sho protests. His cheeks are red from embarrassed.

"You know us so well, ne, Jun-kun" Aiba giggles with slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Oh God, he just admitted it" Jun screams in horror.

Nino sighs, "Fine then if there's no other way"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tadaima~" Nino yells when he and Ohno enter their room after the dance practice finished. 

"Tadaima~" Nino yells as he and Ohno enters their hotel room after their rehearsal. 

"How can you say tadaima when  it's not your home and it's your first day here?" Ohno asks while turning on the lights.

"Well, it's going to be my temporary home for a few days so why not?" Nino put his bag on the floor and throws himself onto the queen sized bed.

Ohno stares at Nino who takes out his phone at the second he lays down on the bed.

Nino glances at Ohno, noticing his stare, "What's wrong Oh-chan?"

"Ah, I just wonder what makes you play with your phone more, recently" Ohno steps forward and sits beside him. 

Nino, startled by the question, stops his typing fingers and stares into Ohno's brown eyes. Not a second later, he starts blushing without being able to control it. 

"IーIt's not your problem isn't it?" Nino turns around and lays on his stomach while sinking his face to the pillow, tries to hide his blushing cheeks, while keep typing some stuffーokay, fanfictionーon his phone. 

Ohno, doesn't let his redding cheeks pass his sight, forms his lips into a soft smile. "Sorry then. Is it mail from someone important?"

Nino's fingers stops and his heart feels like being stabbed by then. Of course he doesn't want Ohno to knows his feeling towards him, but for Ohno to thinks he falls for another person definitely make his heart aches. He wants to cry, really wants to, but in the same time doesn't want to. "Definitely not that" he tries to sound like all-is-okay, yet his voice is shaking.

Ohno, seems to realize the sudden changes in his voice, carreses his right cheek.  Nino glances at him, seeing his worried face. And without Ohno says them out loud, Nino knows what he wants to say, 'What happen? You okay?'. 

He leans to Ohno's hand. He wants to say that he's okay yet what comes out of his mouth is different, "Never say that again". 

Ohno blinks at him. He doesn't even know why Nino looks so sad when he said that, but apologize anyway, "Sorry, I won't".

Nino nods in agreement, "Yeah. Don't you ever"

Silence fall over them for some seconds. "Want to wash off first?"

Nino shakes his head, "later"

Ohno nods and makes his way to the bathroom. He slides his clothes off and turns on the shower, letting waterdrops wet him completely. 

Nino, on the other hand, raises himself and leans onto the bedhead. He tries to calm himself down, emptying his mind by closing his eyes. But then it gives the opposite effect now that he can hear the sound from the shower and starts to imagine Ohno inside there, drops of water sliding down his tanned skin (thanks to reading to much fanfictions). In seconds, he blushes hard without able to control it. _Calm down Ninomiya Kazunari! You have taken baths together several times, so you shouldn't blush over this!_  Nino tries to gain his composure when the bell suddenly rings. 

Nino puts his phone down on the coffee table, next to Ohno's, and walks to the door. He opens the door only to finds Aiba grinning from edge to edge. 

"What do you need?" Nino lays his head and shoulder on the doorframe.

"I heard the cheesecake in the bakery down there is soo~ delicious. Care to accompany me?" Aiba shows his one-thousand-watt-smile.

"What about Sho?"

"Sho-chan is recording right now. Well, he'll be back in about 10 minutes or so but I don't think he will want to go down there after his busy day" 

_I think he will if it's you who asks him to_

To be honest, he doesn't want to go out of his (and Ohno's) room.  But he can't say no to Aiba.

"Let me take my phone first", he says.

As he walks pass the bathroom door, Ohno asks him, "Nino, who's that?"

"It's Aiba. By the way, Oh-chan, I'm going out with him for a little, 'kay? I'll come back in about thirty minutes or so" Nino walks closer to the coffee table "Oh, and I'll bring the room card with me" he grabs one of the phones while searching for the room card. After he finds it, he immediately put them in his pocket and goes to the door.

"Sure. But how about bath? I'm almost finished" he hears Ohno again.

"Later. Call me if you need anything" he says right before he closes the door and facing Aiba's smirking face.

"Oh... Being lovey dovey already?" Aiba smirks teasingly as he presses the elevator button.

"Say that again and I'll go back to my room" Nino glares at him. The elevator comes in the right time and they go down to the hotel's cafe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno grabs Nino's phone. He flips it open before unlocking it. But when it's unlocked, it's not showing the main page, but a memo. He first thinks to exit the application immediately but his name's catching his attention. And with that as a reason, he starts to read the text on screen.

Arfter showering, Ohno sits on the couch and browses the TV channels. He stops browsing immediately when he finds a channel playing a fishing program.

He watch it intensely until his stomach suddenly growls, wanting to be filled. "Ah" he said in realization. _Well, let's ask Nino to bring me some food_  he gets up and walks to the coffee table. But then, he realize something is wrong.

 _Huh? Where's my phone?_. He searchs for it on the coffee table and under it, but still can't find it. _Did I bring it to the bathroom?_  he thinks as he stands up and realize the existence of a familiar phone, Nino's.

 _Oh, maybe he's bringing mine_  he grabs Nino's phone. "Let's just call my phone then", he murmurs and flips it open before unlocking it (of course he knew the password since Arashi shared their password among them in case of emergency). But when it's unlocked, it's not showing the main page, but a memo. He first thinks to exit the application immediately but his name's catching his attention. And with that as a reason, he starts to read the text on screen.

。

_Ohno hugged him back, "I'm sorry"._

_Nino shook his head, still in tears, "Why're you saying sorry Oh-chan? It's all my fault, not yours. It's my fault for feeling insecured"_

_Ohno pulled his head enough to kiss him on the lips "And you feeling insecured is my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you every morning, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry I didn't show you how much I love you enough". Ohno hugged Nino tightly again. His body trembled as if he afraid Nino would vanished anytime around. "But I love you, Nino, I really do love you. That's the only thing I'm very sure about"._

_Nino hugged Ohno as tightly as him being hugged. He started to cry again, thinking how lucky he's to had a boyfriend like Ohno._

。

Ohno stands still reading the text in Nino's phone. _Huh? What's this? A fanfiction? About me and him? But why he has it in his phone's memo?_ he thinks, but immediately shakes his head. _No, no. He must be curious about how people think of us. He must be downloaded it or copy it to his memo to save his quota. But wait, doesn't that means he reads fanfictions about me and him? No, maybe he's just curious at how people see us. But still.._

Giving up thinking, he scrolls it up and starts reading from the beginning. And his thought of Nino downloading it crumbles down after he sees spaces for unfinished parts.

Ohno can't believe his own eye. He tries to think positively but the reality dismissed them. And at the same time, the door opens and Nino comes in. "Oh-chan, I accidentally thought your phone as miー" his words stops in the moment he notices Ohno is holding his phone and staring at him with shocked face. Without him saying anything, Nino can already guess what he was doing before Nino came in. 

Nino snatches his phone without second thought only to see his fanfiction being there on screen.

He glares at Ohno. "You! Why did you open it without me allowing you to!"

Ohno doesn't say anything, still staring at him with shocked face, even when Nino leaves the room without looking back at him again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho stares at him. "By some embarrassed things... do you mean fanfictions?"

"Let me sleep with you tonight"

Sho chokes at his drink and Nino pats his back to help him. After his breath is back to normal, Nino sits back.

Sho sits straight on his couch "By that... you mean literally, right?"

"Huh? Of course. What else would Iー" Nino pauses after a thought passes his mind and blushes hard, "Oーof course I didn't ask for _that_ thing, you idiot! I meant sleepover, okay!".

Sho lets out the breath he doesn't realize he hold, "Yeah.. sorry for thinking strange". Nino is still glaring at him when he suddenly asks "So, what makes you said that?"

Nino stops glaring at Sho and his sight slowly going down, looking at his own feet with a regretting face. He then shakes his head.

Sho sighs and stands up, leaving Nino on the couch to get some cans of beer. "How many more do you want?

"Two" Nino shortly answers.

Sho puts 5 cans of beer on the table in front of them. After a moment of silence, he opens his mouth, "So, is it a big one?"

"VERY big one. I don't even know how to face him tomorrow", Nino sighs.

"Are you that angry at him? Or is it the other way around?" Sho opens one can and gives it to Nino

"Dunno. Maybe he is angry at me. But I'm more like embarrassed" he grabs it and drinks all in one shot.

Sho tries to guess the problem, but gives up after spending a minute thinking in silence. "Seriously, what happened?", Sho opens another one and drinks it himself.

Nino hesitate for a moment. "It's just that I've been making some embarrassing things these few months and he saw them" he opens his second can, trying to forget his own problem, and drinks it. 

"By some embarrassed things... do you mean fanfictions?"

This time, it is Nino who choke and Sho pats him. "Hoーhow do you know about that?!" he yells in panic.

"Uh, well.. I don't think it's that hard to know when you let your guard down easily. I mean, it's really easy for us to take a peek at your phone when you didn't even notice our presence, you know" he answers lightly and takes a glance at Nino who stares at him with a dumb-like face.  "Well, the one who did that is only Masaki, though. But you know how Matsujun would realized his strange behaviors and forced Masaki to tell him or how Masaki would tell me easily without a second thought right?"

Nino still stares at him, can't believe any words he said. "ARE . YOU . SERIOUS ?!" Nino screams in realization. 

"You know how Masaki easily get curious upon a thing or two and how he will do anything to get the answer" Sho leans his back to the head of the coach. "Oh and for your request, I'm sorry but I won't share my room with you. I really need to get some sleep without any disturbance".

"I can sleep on the couch"

"No, seriously the two of you need to sort things off. I don't want to see our precious Ohmiya not getting along tomorrow. Especially since it's the first day of tour" Sho gulps the last of his beer down his throat. 

Nino pouts and stands up, making his way toward the door. He stops right after he opens it. "Even if I tell our fans how lovey-dovey you and masaki are, especially on special days when the two of you make yourself as a present for each other?" Nino asks, no, threatens him.

"Do that and I will tell your fanfiction accounts.  Don't think I don't know them" Sho raises his hand and wave it as if telling Nino to go already.

Nino grunts and closes the door with a bang, not minding Sho's yelling about his action.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno place a hand behind his head and pat him, "Well, for now, why don't you tell me the reasons or whatever it is before Iー"
> 
> "I love you"

Nino stands still in front of his room's door. He hesitates when he's about to tap the card to the cencor, torn between wanting to lay on the bed and not wanting to meet Ohno.

Unfortunately for him, neither of his choices are available since a hand suddenly grips his wrist. He turns around and remains still, not knowing how he should react.

"Found...you...", Ohno says, panting, without loosening his grips. 

Seriously, Nino doesn't know how to react when he sees sweat dripping down Ohno's face, when he sees Ohno tries to catch his breath, when he realize he must be searched for him when he's drinking in Sho's room.

"Iー" Ohno stops Nino by pulls him after snatch the room's card from his hand and open the door. He releases his grip on Nino's wrist just before he sits on the bed. He pat the space beside him, inviting Nino to sit beside him.

Nino obeys him. He sits beside Ohno, but not that brave to see Ohno on his eyes, not that brave enough that his hand trembles, not that brave enough that he feels like crying yet tries to prevent himself to do so.  "Iー" he tries to speak, but stops the moment he feels warm drops of water on his cheeks. He's crying. He tries to stops yet he sniffs and more tears come out of his eyes. 

And suddenly he feels Ohno slides his arms to his back, hugging him and pats his head at the same time. "Nino, it's okay... Don't cry" Ohno hugs him tighter.  Nino, giving up on regaining his composure, leans himself to Ohno. His hands circle Ohno's body, hugging him back. He digs his face on the crooks of Ohno's neck and starts to cry silently, or at least that's what he wants to because in the end he cries loudly. 

"Sorry...", he begins to say between his sniffs as he raises his head a little, "Sorry... I'm sorry Oh-chan".

"Why are you apologizing?" Ohno pecks his temple, like what he usually do when he's showing his care for someone.

"Beーbecause I write strange things about us. Because I make you mad. Because I made you disgusted. Becauseー" Nino's words are stopped when Ohno tugs him closer, not letting him saying anything anymore.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? Just... surprised, that's all" Ohno hugs him tighter and brushes his hand over his hair.  "Disgusted? I will never get disgusted at you, Nino. Even if you got yourself wet and dirty when someone throw wet and smelly trash at you", Ohno says as he giggles imaging the scene in his head, which makes Nino bites his neck.

"How dare you imaging things like that about me!" Nino pouted playfully.  "If things like that happens I will surely go straight to your place and hugs you so you will be as wet and smelly as me", he says.  

He giggles when he realizes Ohno's pouts and finally laughing hard after Ohno mumbles something like 'I will surely pass it to Sho-kun, Aiba-chan, and Matsujun too' while pouting. 

He's laughing so hard that he doesn't notice Ohno has stopped pouting and now staring at him with a relieved face, "You're not crying anymore".

Nino stops laughing instantly. He loose his hugs around Ohno and pulls himself away from Ohno. Far enough for Nino to looks at Ohno while putting his temple on Ohno's. "You're really not mad at me?", Nino makes sure once again.

"Why would I?" Ohno smile softly. Really, how Nino loves that smile of him, how he loves his hands that's always tug them closer in any opportunity, how he loved the warmth of his body when he hugs him, how he loves Ohno very much that it hurts.

Ohno place a hand behind his head and pat him, "Well, for now, why don't you tell me the reasons or whatever it is before Iー"

"I love you"

And silence fall over them. Nino, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, opens his mouth again, "It has been long actually, about 3 or 4 years ago. You can say I made use of your personality that always let me invade your personal space. And do you know how happy I was when 5 months ago I found a result of online polling about something like 'the best idols pairing' and found Ohmiya tops it? I wasn't able to control my happy face that Aiba teased me for looking like I just get a big thing, like I just won a lottery. In contrary, I was actually happy because such a simple thing like topping the polling with you"

Nino pauses for a moment, giving Ohno a chance if he wants to say something. But nothing comes so he closes his eyes and continue, "When I got home, I scrolled the page down until I found the comment boxes. There, I found a comment mentions the word 'fanfiction'. It never really interests me before but maybe because I was a little too happy that time, I searched for ones that pairs you and me and tried to read some of them. And... you know, I'm kind of addicted to them since in those stories, all my wishes came trueーwell, some of them had sad endings like we break up or one of us dies though. The more I read them, the more I imagine about you and me. And so, about 2 months ago, I started writing one. Most of it are about us but there are also some about Sho-chan and Aiba though. Oh, and don't worry, I only write T or G rated stories, not M or above"

Nino opens his eyes and smiles at Ohno who hasn't said anything, "That's the story behind this. Any questions?

Ohno looks like he wants to say something but hesitates, and Nino's sight doesn't miss this. So he carreses Ohno's cheek as if saying 'It's okay. Say it'. 

Ohno closes his eyes and sighs, before he place his hand on Nino's cheeks and pulled them towards him. Making their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss before parting them after a few seconds.

Nino looks at him with disbelieving eyes, "Whaー"

"Nee, Nino...", Ohno cuts him, "Do you mind telling me your username and the website where you post your fanfictions?"

Nino stares at him and doesn't move an inch, cannot believe what he just heard. Well, not until Ohno calls his name to wakes him up from his little world where he place pieces of Ohno's words and actions together, just to make sure he didn't misheard it. 

He looks at Ohno's phone that lies beside him and takes it. He unlocks it and open the memo application to write his username and the website where he post his fanfictions.  Then giving it to Ohno after saving it. "In case you forgot them", he says after seeing Ohno's 'why-do-you-write-them-on-my-phone' face.  Ohno's mouth shaping an 'o' when he hands him his phone.  

"Thanks" Ohno said with a bright smile, it looks like Aiba's one-thousand-watt smile, Nino thinks, but I love this one much more than his. Without any intention, his lips forms a soft smile and his eyes look at Ohno's with so much gentleness and love.  Seriously, he never knew he can make such an expression before.  And now, here he is, looking at Ohno with that expression.  

Ohno, surprised by the sudden genlte and loving expression on Nino's face, stares for a moment before he starts giggling and pushed Nino to lays on the bed with him, which startled Nino. "You love me that much?", Ohno says as he breaths into Nino's ear.

Nino gasps at the warmth of his breath and blushes furiously. He doesn't say anything because he's too busy to control his blush while hiding his face behind his own palms.  Ohno grips one of his wrists, but he struggles.  "It's okay to blush, you know", Ohno pouted, he can know that much without having to see his face directly.  He starts to lessen the strength he puts on his wrists, and Ohno takes that moment to grip both of his wrists and pull them away, making him able to see blushing Nino without any obstacles.  "See? You're so cute when you blush", Ohno says with straightforward face, making him blushes even harder and Ohno giggles at that.

"You're cheating. That's not fair" Nino pouted as he begins to regret his choice to lessen his wrists' strength. "Of course I love you this much, you idiot", he answers the question, actually more like teasing, anyway.

Ohno pecks Nino's lips, which surprised him. He then wraps his arms around Nino's waist and pulls him closer, making them cuddle like puppies.  "Now let's sleep. Matsujun will be angry if we don't sleep enough tonight" Ohno pats Nino's back.

Nino nods. Knowing by his tone that Ohno is seconds to sleep. Just then, a question hits him hard. "Oh-chan...?", Nino whispers to check if Ohno has slept or not yet. He only gets light snores as an an answer, signaling that Ohno has slept. Nino, doesn't want to bother him, tries to sleep too. But as expected, he has a hard time to sleep when he can't erase the budging question in his head. So, to lighten the weight in his heart, he mumbles it out, "Nee, Oh-chan, how do you feels about me? Why didn't you say anything?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what he afraid of the most, to be left behind without any notice.

Nino shifts his body, searching for the warmth that enveloped him last night. After seconds of searching, he finally gives up and opens his eyes, only to find that he's left alone on the bed.  He sits up and looks around the room, searching for Ohno's presence, but can't find it.

He lets out a bitter laugh. This is what he afraid of the most, to be left behind without any notice. It makes him wonders if all that things are just a dream, since he's quite drunk last night maybe he imagined things too much that it looked like reality.  Oh, or maybe Ohno did all that things just to calm him down, so that they won't be awkward the next day.  It all makes sense actually, since not even once he heard Ohno said 'I love you' to him.  And thinking about it makes him feels like crying. 

Seriously, he doesn't even know since when he became such a crybaby, but since yesterday he wanted to cry so many times.  He lift his knees up to his chest and buries his head on them, trying to calm himself down. He sniffs a little when a hand suddenly brushes his hair, "Nino, what happened?".

He lifts his face up from his knees and sees Ohno standing next to the bed, next to him.  "Where have you been?", he asks with shaky voice.

"Bathroom. Showering" Ohno shrugs his shoulders.

Silence falls over them for a few seconds before Nino pats his hand to the space in front of him, asking Ohno to sits there which Ohno does immediately.  Nino sits closer, circles his arms around Ohno and buries his face to Ohno's chest.  Ohno sits still for a moment before he hugs him back. "What happened?", he asks again.

He clenchs his hands on Ohno's back. "Nee, Oh-chan, remind me again what happened last night?", he begs.

Ohno seems confused for a moment, but answers anyway, "Um... I saw your fanfictions and we kinda argue a bit. And then you told me why you make fanfictions then we fell asleep".

Nino opens his mouth, but closes it immediately. He didn't say the confession part, he smiles bitterly, _Looks like he doesn't want to remember it, huh?_.  

"Why are you asking? Wait, don't tell me you lost your memoー Ow!" Ohno screams in pain when Nino pinches his back.

"No way I'll lose my memory, Oh-chan" he giggles as he looks up to see Ohno's face directly.  He just realize how close their faces are, especially their lips.  Oh, how he wants to kiss that lips again.  Last night felt like a faraway dream, he confessed and they kissed.  Really, he will do anything so that every bit of last night's moments can happen again.  

But he cuts his thought and gets up.  "Yosh.. Guess I need to showers immediately, huh? Since it's 8 already", he takes his clothes.  "Oh-chan, wait for me, okay.  I will be fast", he goes straight to the bathroom.

"Un" Ohno nods his head in confusion.  How can Nino recover from crying so fast, as if he didn't actually cry, but doesn't dare to say it, anyway.  He watches Nino as he passes the bathroom door, knowing by his face that he is okay already, and closes the door.

What Ohno doesn't know is that after he closes the door behind him, he falls on his knees immediately, crying without any sound.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ni~no, Ni~no, My Ni~no~"

"Riidaa, where do you want to go tomorrow?" Aiba suddenly brings the topic up while closing the manga he's reading.

"Or do you want me and Aiba to make you pasta or whatever-it-is?", Jun shifts his gaze from his laptop to Ohno.

"Huh? What for?", Ohno tilted his head in confusion.

"Your birthday, of course. It's tomorrow, you know" Sho closes his newspaper, ready to joins the converstation.  

Ohno gives a simple 'Ah' now that he remembers it and shrughs, making Nino who leans on his shoulder while playing his DS slips his finger and grunts.

"Why don't we just gather at his room like years before?!", Nino asks half yelling, still frustrated.

The 3 of them glance at each other, before say "Because a certain someone will absolutely be angry if we occupy his boyfriend all night".

Nino's brows furrowed by this.   _'His boyfriend'?_.  He shifts his gaze to Ohno, only to see him blushes slightly and grins at him.

Nino clicked his tongue in annoyance, frustrated by the fact that Ohno didn't tell him anything about this 'boyfriend' thing.

"So?" Jun asks again.

"Let's eat at the usual ramen restaurant for dinner then", with that the converstation ends and everyone is back to their own things.

。

。

"Ni~no, Ni~no, My Ni~no~" Ohno starts to sing his name in a weird way right after he closes the door.  He furrowed his brows at this.  It's expected for Aiba to, but Ohno? He has never saw him that drunk. What's with 'My Nino' anyway, he's not even Ohno's (even though he wants to).  

The party, as expected, ended with Aiba and Ohno being pretty drunk, and Sho and him had to bring them to their own room before they ended up somewhere  nobody knows.  Damn Jun to used meeting as a reason to avoid this. What's with the way he said 'Don't forget to sleep! And don't you even dare to show limpy tomorrow!' before he left anyway.  He understands the first sentence (since it's not rare for him to plays games and not sleep), but the second one? What will he do that will make him wake up limpy the day after?

"Ni~no~ look at me~" Nino is brought back to reality after Ohno grabs his cheeks with his hands ehile pouting, his face is just a few centimeters from his and eyes staring at him intensely.  

Nino tries not to blush, he really does, but his cheeks are getting red anyway.  He struggles to free himself from Ohno's grip, "Oh-chan, let me goー".  Ohno cuts his protest by putting his lips with his own together.  

Nino stands still for a moment to process everything that happens, and tries to pull himself away after he realize what just happened, but of course Ohno won't let him pull away that easily.  He hates this, seriously, for Ohno to kiss him because he's too drunk to think.  And yet, at the same time, he loves it so, so much, by the fact they're kissing, that he wants to cry.  He then gives up and leans into Ohno's lips, opening his lips which Ohno takes as an invitation.  The kiss soon turns into a hot, passionate one and it breaks when they can't hold their breath any longer.  

When Ohno leans in again, he puts his hands on Ohno's lips as a refusal.  He shakes his head, "Don't"

Ohno licks the palms on his lips, which makes him jumped a little, and pull them away before tangling it with Ohno's own hands.  "Why?"

Nino snaps at this, "Are you serious Oh-chan?! It's obvious isn't it? You just kissed me when we're not even going out, morever you have a boyfriend don't you?! The heck I didn't even know until Aiba, Sho, and Jun mentioned it yesterday.  I don't even know how you feel for me and yet you still kissed me?! I know you're drunk and you can't think straight but..." Nino stops a moment to breath. His body shakes uncontrolled and tears start to fall. "Oh God, Oh-chan you know just how much I love you.  You know that and you still do this to me? Don't you know how much you hurt me from just doing things like this? I beg you Oh-chan, please, stop doing this to me". 

And then, silence.

There's only the sound of him crying and nothing else, Ohno doesn't say even a word.  The silence makes him uncomfortable, so he looks up to confront Ohno, but what he gets is the view of Ohno crying in silent.  

Nino, confused, starts to panic, "O--Oh-chan, why are you cryー"

Ohno cuts him by hugging him close, "Sorry.. I-- I'm sorry Nino".

"Wha-" Nino stops.  No he thinks, _That's not the right question_.  "Which one are you apologizing for?"

Another moment of silence, but this time, even after a minute, there's no answer, so he lift his head "Oh-chaー". And oh God, that person is close to sleeping already!

"OHNO SATOSHI! DON'T YOU DARE TO SLEEP WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!" he yells right at Ohno's left ear, making Ohno jumps in surprise.

"Answer my question NOW!"


	9. Chapter 8 -- Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I love you, right? What else will the answer be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Firstly, I'm so sorry that I took to long to write the last two chapters. And thank you for reading this story, I'm so happy, and I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Once again, thank you

 

"Answer my question NOW!" he yells again.

"Huh? What question?" Ohno asks dazely, tears has stopped coming out.  Seriously he really want to kick his ass, but of course he's not that mean, and he thinks he will never be if it's with Ohno.

"I ask you why did you kiss me whenー"

"Because I love you, right? What else will the answer be?", Ohno giggles drunkly.

He stops moving and stares at Ohno's eyes with wide-eyes, can't believe what he heard. "Wha--What are you talking about, Oh-chan? Didn't you said you have a boyfriend?"

Ohno hugs him tighter, "Yes~ And that person is you~" he sing-songs.  

Nino, still processing Ohno's words, makes a questioning sound.  And after a few seconds of silence, he yells "Wait, WHAT?! Since when did we start going out?".

Ohno pulls him far enough for him to sees his pouting face.  "Nino is so mean~,It's the night before the first day of the tour, you know~" Ohno says, kissing his temple which makes him shudder.  

Huh? So they actually have been dating since then? But Ohno didn't even tell him how he felt about him.  Well, he did told him he'll never leave him but did that counted as a confession too? Wait, doesn't this means Ohno also loves him the way he loves Ohno? Does this means all the worries he had since that night is absolutely not true? But why didn't Ohno say anything about this? Andー

"I was really happy and I really am, but you don't even remember it? So mean~", he's brought back to reality, just realizing that Ohno has been pulling him towards the bed.  His ankles are stumbled against the bed which makes him lying on his back with Ohno on top of him.  Ohno's hands moves to his cheeks.  "Take a responsibility", Ohno says, before leaning in and kiss him on the lips.  

At first, he doesn't give any reason since he's still shocked,  but slowly he let Ohno in by parting his lips.   _Okay, now I understand what J meant,_ he thinks, _Oh well, whatever will be, will be_.  He shudders when Ohno moves his lips to kiss his mole on his chin and move downward, and moans when he sucks his collarbone.  When finally he thinks he's ready, suddenly Ohno doesn't move a limb.  

"Oh-chan?" He rises his head up to check him and, he's right, Ohno's sleeping peacefully on top of him. He rolls his eyes but let him be.  He moves his hand to Ohno's back to pat him and carefully shifts his body, putting Ohno down beside him.

He sighs when he suddenly hears a mumble, "Nino...". 

Nino smiles, knowing that Ohno's just sleeptalking but answers anyway, "Yes, Oh-chan", he cuddles closer, hugging Ohno by the waist.

"I love you", Ohno mumbles, hugging him closer. 

He only smiles, when suddenly his phone's making a sound he knew so well. He grabs his phone from his back pocket and opens it, finding a notification from the fanfiction application that there's a new comment. He opens his fanfiction and read the comment, 'This story is so cute!! Fanfiction is really feels like dreams, huh? I hope in real life they're like this too. I'm looking forward for the next chapter!!'

He stares at it for a moment before he lets out a chuckle.  This person thinks the same as he was, so he thinks to reply at it.  But he stops his fingers and lifts his head up to pecks Ohno's lips.  In the end he won't send it anyway, his reply it is.

'I thought so too. But I think this world we're living is still better than those world in the end'.

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is my first ever fanfiction.  
> And english isn't my main language.  
> So in other words, I'm very sorry if I have some wrongly-spelled-words or if my words collection isn't that variant.  
> Thanks for reading anyway~


End file.
